Decoratively surfaced, multi-level wallboard of criss-cross relief pattern is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,233 issued to C. C. Heritage on July 8, 1941. Similarly for decorative purposes, multi-level screens are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,628 issued to R. F. Seery on Aug. 23, 1960. Multi-level decorator panels with patterning of regular shape and of irregular shape are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,613 issued to R. G. Contrell et al on May 9, 1972. Multi-level panels with screening layers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,193 issued to D. S. C. Sanderson on Oct. 12, 1982.